


Roses and Chocolates and Hearts, Oh My!

by hiddensonata



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Cute things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Kisses, Tadashi is a complete and utter romantic sap and no one can convice me otherwise, Valentine's Day, the boys are in an amateur boy band (lol not really)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddensonata/pseuds/hiddensonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro knew Tadashi was a complete sap when it came to all things romantic. For the next 14 days, he'll discover just how romantic and loving his nerd of a brother can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday, February 1st

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader! First off, a sincere thank you to all who have read/commented/given kudos to my very first story! After such a long time, it was so wonderful to see that kind of response I got to a fic (that I personally thought was kinda bad ha ha). But seriously, thank you all so much, you readers make me inconceivably happy <3 Anyways, this story will be a very fluffy one, a series of different things romantic sap Dashi does leading up to Valentine's Day! So, dear reader, I hope you enjoy it~ :)

**Chapter 1: Sunday, February 1 st**

_**I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day,** _

_**When it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May,** _

_**I guess, you’d say,** _

_**What can make me feel this way?** _

_**My girl, talkin’ bout my girl, my girl~** _

[ _**My Girl – The Temptations** _ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6IUG-9jZD-g)

_*** * *** _

Hiro woke up to the smell of bacon, the delicious scent interrupting whatever dream he was having (something about kaijus, mechas, and ice cream?).

He sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. He looked at his alarm clock and was a bit shocked to see that it was 7:25 in the morning.

Normally, Aunt Cass wouldn’t be up until 8, and there was no reason for her to be up this early, since it was Sunday.

It seemed Tadashi had woken up early too, his side of the room vacant, his bed already made up.

Hiro got out of his own bed, and stretched, before walking into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower.

After throwing on a pair of shorts and a gray shirt, he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, expecting to see Aunt Cass cooking. Imagine his surprise when he saw who it actually was making pancakes in a very [blue and pink floral apron](https://www.google.com/search?q=pink+and+blue+floral+apron&espv=2&biw=1366&bih=643&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ei=4LXJVI3fDrL7sATUo4HwDA&ved=0CAcQ_AUoAg#tbm=isch&q=floral+apron&imgdii=_&imgrc=x8b1R2MRvsLuUM%253A%3BDLzoBkwRcSnYgM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww.allaboutyou.com%252Fcm%252Fallaboutyou%252Fimages%252F0p%252For_67faccd0124221210513989.jpg%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fhomeeconomicsd3.blogspot.com%252F%3B320%3).

Tadashi looked way too awake and happy this early in the morning (in Hiro’s opinion, at least). He was humming a tune that sounded vaguely familiar to Hiro, though he couldn't quite figure out what it was.

He was in for another surprise when he saw the array of food spread out across the counter: toast, bacon, scrambled eggs, and fresh fruit! And now pancakes! Tadashi must’ve been in a  _really_  good mood to be cooking this much.

Hiro stared at the assortment of delicacies before him, his mouth watering, before a chuckle brought him back to reality.

“Good morning, Hiro!” Tadashi greeted brightly, a radiant smile on his face. He walked over to the younger Hamada, and kissed him on the cheek, before returning to the stove. Hiro blushed, his heart swelling with happiness.

“Good morning.”

Tadashi turned off the stove, placing a full stack of pancakes on the counter. “Well, don’t just stand there, knucklehead, come here and eat!”

Hiro didn’t wait another second before grabbing a clean plate and piling on whatever food he could fit. He sat on the stool, munching on a piece of bacon, when Tadashi placed a glass of orange juice next to his plate.

Tadashi smiled at him again, before returning to the sink to finish washing the dishes. He was humming again, the same song from before.

Before long, Tadashi had his own plate of food and a cup of coffee, eating in a comfortable silence with Hiro, until Aunt Cass finally made her appearance in the kitchen.

“Good morning bo- TADASHI!”

Hiro didn’t even notice when Tadashi got up from his seat, but there he was lifting Aunt Cass off of her feet, spinning her around. He set her down again, giving her a big kiss on the forehead.

“Tadashi, what has gotten into you?” She asked, a blush creeping on her face as she giggled at her eldest nephew. Hiro shook his head, laughing along with his aunt.

Honestly, why in the world was Tadashi so damn happy this morning?

Aunt Cass made herself a plate, and sat down with her nephews.

Eating until he could barely move, Hiro watched as Tadashi and Aunt Cass cleaned up the rest of the dishes, the two of them talking about nothing in particular.

Before Cass went down to the café to start things up for the day, Tadashi grabbed her hand, puppy eyes and all on his  _disgustingly_  handsome face.

“Aunt Cass, would you dance with me?”

Hiro quirked an eyebrow at the request, Cass laughing before nodding her head. Tadashi took out his phone, made a music selection, and placed the phone on the counter.

Cass giggled again when Tadashi took hold of her hand, placing a hand on her hip.

 “ _I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day, when it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May.”_

They moved together slowly, a permanent smile on Cass’ face, as Tadashi sang along to the song.

Hiro snickered at his older brother.

God, Tadashi was such a sap. 

“ _I guess, you’d say, what can make me feel this way? My girl, talkin’ bout my girl, my girl.”_

 


	2. Monday, February 2nd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He could see that Tadashi was back. Everyone was crowded around him and Wasabi, all of them looking very amused. It wasn’t until he got closer that he noticed a bright blush on Tadashi’s and Wasabi’s face, Wasabi looking extremely embarrassed.
> 
> Tadashi saw Hiro approach them, and grabbed his little brother, placing a big, wet kiss on his cheek."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not uploading this earlier ;A; Issues with snow and internet and ugh. Just a mess! But here's chapter 2! Tadashi headcanon #1: Tadashi likes to give his friends platonic kisses every now and then when he's super happy. I like to think that Tadashi is a VERY affectionate person, especially with his friends and family c: #2: Tadashi LOVES his friends, like a lot.

**_Chapter 2: Monday, February 2 nd_**

_**You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs,** _

_**But I look around me and I see it isn't so,** _

_**Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs,** _

_**And what's wrong with that?  
** _

**_I'd like to know, cause here I go again,_ **

**_I love you, I love you._ **

**_Silly Love Songs -[Paul McCartney](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2_9QooYDYtU)/[Glee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zX0TvrBkV6w)_ **

*** * ***

Hiro sighed for the 10th time that morning, looking over Baymax’s coding _again_ , trying to figure out what additions could be made. Baymax looked up at the sound, walking over to touch Hiro gently on the shoulder.

“Is everything alright, Hiro?”

Hiro smiled at the marshmallow robot. “Yeah, buddy, just a little tired.”

Tadashi had woken up at the ass crack of dawn once again to make breakfast (this time homemade waffles). Of course, Hiro wasn’t one to complain, but he was very close to it when Tadashi dragged him to SFIT.

And now here he was, about two hours laters, alone with Baymax in the lab.

Tadash left to grab something from the café, what exactly Hiro had no clue.

The others were also here, working diligently on their own projects.

Hiro sighed again. He put the computer to sleep, and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. He let his mind wander, and was on the brink of falling asleep when he heard loud laughter from outside, that sounded suspiciously like Fred.

Wondering what in the world the commotion was about, he got up from his chair, and walked outside, Baymax close behind.

He could see that Tadashi was back. Everyone was crowded around him and Wasabi, all of them looking very amused. It wasn’t until he got closer that he noticed a bright blush on Tadashi’s and Wasabi’s face, Wasabi looking extremely embarrassed.

Tadashi saw Hiro approach them, and grabbed his little brother, placing a big, wet kiss on his cheek.

Hiro’s cheeks burned as he tried to push the older Hamada off of him. “Tadashi! Ugh, get off of me!”

Tadashi pulled away, a stupid grin on his face.

Fred was bouncing on his heels, obviously excited for something.

“TADASHI! ME NEXT!”

Tadashi chuckled, and approached Fred, leaning in to kiss his friend on the cheek. Fred cheered loudly and enthusiastically returned the kiss, hugging Tadashi with such strength, Tadashi could barely breath.

When they finally parted, Tadashi immediately kissed Honey Lemon and GoGo on the cheeks, the girls affectionately kissing him back.

Hiro gaped at the scene before him, not knowing what in the hell was going on.

Honey Lemon saw the look on his face and burst out giggling.

“Hiro, don’t look so shocked! Tadashi does this all the time!”

All the time?

Oh god.

GoGo shook her head, a smile on her face. “The first time he did it, I nearly punched him in the face.”

Tadashi pouted, before draping himself on Hiro’s back, his chin on top of Hiro’s head.  

She laughed, before continuing. “I expect it now though, it wouldn’t be the same if I didn’t get a kiss from this nerd every now and again. He’s gonna be on a roll now, cause Valentine’s Day is coming up.”

Hiro shook his head in disbelief. Honestly, as if Tadashi couldn’t any worse.

Baymax watched all of this unfold curiously, his head tilted to the side like a puppy. Suddenly, Tadashi was off of Hiro’s back, and walked towards the robot.

Tadashi had to stand on his tip toes to reach Baymax’s face, but once he did, he kissed the bot on its forehead. He pulled back, a blinding smile on his face, as he watched Baymax process what had just happened.

He brought one of his large hands to the spot where Tadashi had kissed him, touching it lightly. He looked at his hand and then back to his creator. Baymax then leaned down and “kissed” Tadashi on the forehead, giving the now laughing Hamada a hug.

Baymax then went around to everyone and did the exact same thing Tadashi did, giving them each a “kiss” and hug, while they laughed. Hiro watched with a grin on his face, and when Baymax finally got to him, he enthusiastically kissed the bot on the forehead, nuzzling into Baymax’s softness when he hugged him.

Tadashi went over to one of the many couches in the lab, retrieving a large pastry box.

“I thought I’d do something different this year, so I made these for you guys!”

He opened the box and revealed [chocolate and marshmallow cookies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IAESbDW8D84), some of them with Baymax’s face on them.

Honey Lemon squealed with excitement, picking one up. “Oh my gosh, Tadashi! They’re so cute!”

“COOKIES, YEAH!” Fred’s enthusiasm got everyone laughing again, especially when he grabbed one and shoved it into his mouth.

Hiro’s heart melted when he saw just how happy Tadashi looked, his brother watching his friends with so much adoration, he wondered how Tadashi could give his love so readily and without hesitation. 

He took a cookie and leaned in to kiss his older brother on the cheek. 

Just the look in Tadashi's eyes and the way he beamed at Hiro made up for the fact that Tadashi was cheesy beyond belief. 


	3. Tuesday, February 3rd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tadashi chuckled and ruffled the younger's hair. "Hey, Hiro."
> 
> Hiro mumbled incoherently into Tadashi's chest, hugging his brother tighter. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet chapter! c: headcanon #3: Tadashi is very artistic and loves to make things, not just robots~

_**Chapter 3: Tuesday,**_ **_February 3 rd  _ **   


_**Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on,** _

_**You give me a really good feelin' all day long.** _

_[ **One in a Million - Aaliyah** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rziDaP27Muw) _

_*** * *** _

Tadashi was leaning against the headboard of his bed, a sketch book in his lap.   
  
He furrowed his eyebrows as he sketched out yet another idea, the tip of his pencil gliding across the surface of the page. He had been at this for at least an hour, unsure of which design would be the best for his cards.  
  
He stared intently at the drawings on the page, finally making a decision. He circled the sketch and next to it, began to write down the materials he would need to make the cards.   
  
 _List_  
 _-brown card stock_  
 _-ribbon (preferably red)_  
 _-photos (note: print right size to fit)_  
 _\- . . ._  
  
  
He smiled softly as he imagined what the final product would look like, hoping that the others would like them.   
  
He heard someone coming up the stairs and quickly put his sketch book away in his satchel, taking out a textbook and flipping to a random page.   
  
The door to the room opened and Hiro walked in. He closed the door behind him and immediately walked over to Tadashi's side of the bedroom and plopped down on the bed, cuddling against the older Hamada.   
  
Tadashi chuckled and ruffled the younger's hair. "Hey, Hiro."  
  
Hiro mumbled incoherently into Tadashi's chest, hugging his brother tighter.   
  
Tadashi put the book down and wrapped his arms around Hiro.   
  
They stayed like that for a while, finding peace in each other's arms.   
  
Hiro finally looked up at his brother, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips.   
  
Tadashi returned the sweet kiss, a slight blush on his cheeks.   
  
Hiro pulled away, a big grin on his face, before snuggling into Tadashi again.   
  
They made themselves comfortable, Tadashi's chin on top of Hiro's head, Hiro snuggled into the crook of Tadashi's neck.   
  
Soon the two fell asleep, the only sound in the room their soft breathing and the synchronized beat of their hearts. 


	4. Wednesday, February 4th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiro was typing rapidly on his computer, researching more fighting techniques that could be added to Baymax’s chip when a sudden realization made him gasp and fall out of his chair, landing directly on his face.
> 
> The fall hurt, but not as much as the fact that he . . . oh god so stupid, how could he possibly forget about this, the ONE important thing he had told himself to remember."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly, cute nerds in love makes me SO HAPPY~

**_Chapter 4: Wednesday, February 4 th_ **

**_Is this love?_ **

**_Is this love?_ **

**_Is this love?_ **

**_Is this love that I’m feeling?_ **

[ **_Is This Love – Bob Marley_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHekNnySAfM)

**_* * *_ **

Hiro was typing rapidly on his computer, researching more fighting techniques that could be added to Baymax’s chip when a sudden realization made him gasp and fall out of his chair, landing directly on his face.

The fall _hurt,_ but not as much as the fact that he . . . oh god so stupid, how could he possibly forget about this, the ONE important thing he had told himself to remember.

Valentine’s Day was ten days away, and he still hadn’t bought Tadashi a gift. It would be their very first Valentine’s Day as a couple, and Hiro would absolutely hate himself if he didn’t at least try to make it special.

Ugh.

Knowing Tadashi, he probably had something amazing planned for the two of them, and Hiro was determined to not be outdone.

Hiro sat up, rubbing his face, as he seriously considered going out now to get something for Tadashi.

But . . . what in the world does someone get their significant other for Valentine’s Day?

Chocolates?

Flowers?

A teddy bear?

Hiro shook his head furiously at these ideas. They were so . . . typical.

He knew Tadashi would appreciate the gesture, but he deserved something _special_ , because he was so special, so incredibly amazing, and god, Hiro wanted him to know just how much he loved him, just how much he cherished his wonderfully beautiful, nerdy big brother.

He was about to give up, when a light bulb went off in that big brain of his.

He grinned and got up, going back to the computer to do research of another kind.

His face still hurt, but he blamed all the grinning for it now. 


	5. Thursday, February 5th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about what he had planned, and what Hiro’s reaction would be once he saw everything. 
> 
> He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.
> 
> He played the first few chords on his guitar, singing softly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H.C. #4: Tadashi can play guitar and sing, and he has the voice of an angel, much like a certain Korean-American actor. *coughs*

**_Chapter 5: Thursday, February 5 th_ **

**_Earth angel,_ **

**_Earth angel,_ **

**_Will you be mine?_ **

[ **_Earth Angel – The Penguins_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJcGi4-n_Yw)

**_* * *_ **

Tadashi strummed a few more notes on his acoustic guitar, singing the first lines of the song he intended to sing to Hiro.

He wanted everything to be _perfect_ , and he had already planned out their day to the minute. Aunt Cass would be closing early next Saturday. She had her own plans that day, going out to dinner with some of her girlfriends and then spending a night out on the town.

Which left Hiro and Tadashi alone for a few blissful hours.

It would be their first Valentine’s Day together as a couple, and he wanted to make it memorable.

He felt butterflies in his stomach when he thought about what he had planned, and what Hiro’s reaction would be once he saw everything.

He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand.

He played the first few chords on his guitar, singing softly.

_“I fall in love with you every single day . . .”_

_“Take me into your loving arms . . .”_

GoGo and Honey Lemon were outside Tadashi’s lab, getting as close as they could to the door. Though faint, they could hear Tadashi as he sang.

Honey Lemon smiled widely and looked at GoGo, who had an equally pleased smile on her face.

“Hiro’s gonna be so surprised!” Honey whispered to GoGo excitedly.

GoGo nodded in agreement, as they both listened to Tadashi’s voice, singing the last few lines of the song.

_“And we found love right where we are . . .”_


	6. Friday, February 6th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How funny that the three of them actually really loved this song, and were more than happy to perform it. Of course, they had never performed it at all, especially not dancing with the right choreography, and definitely not in the privacy of the nerd lab. Nope. Not even once. 
> 
> Honey Lemon and GoGo still had video evidence of the impromptu dance number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for not uploading this earlier D: School is a pain in the butt ha ha, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I think it's the longest one yet! (also, my apologies if there are any mistakes, I edited it as best I could!)  
> HC #5: Tadashi, Wasabi, and Fred love music to death, and whenever they have the chance, they like to sing together and dance like they're in a boy band. (cause obviously, who wouldn't want to see that? Any suggestions as to what their band name would be? lol) Enjoy everyone <3

**_Chapter 6: Friday, February 6 th_ **

**_Every little step I take,_ **

**_You will be there,_ **

**_Every little step I make,_ **

**_We’ll be together._ **

[ **_Every Little Step – Bobby Brown_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P0FKzPfsxA4)

**_* * *_ **

Hiro got up from his chair and stretched, so incredibly happy that it was Friday. After a week of intense classes, lab work, and everything else in between, he was more than excited to start his weekend.

He gathered his things, slinging his back pack over his shoulder. Turning off the lights in the lab, he closed the door behind him, before being glomped by an enthusiastic blond.

“Hiro!”

Hiro laughed and hugged Fred back. Tadashi and the rest of the gang followed suit, smiling at the two.

“You guys ready?” Tadashi asked, walking over to Hiro and grabbing his back pack to carry it. Hiro didn’t say anything, but knew his face had betrayed him when GoGo snickered. Tadashi grabbed hold of Hiro’s hand, and the group walked outside together into the crisp night air. It was around 6, and they were headed to the café.

Aunt Cass had offered to make them dinner that night (Fred’s reaction obviously being, “Yes! Free food!”), so the group was eager to get there quickly. The others piled into Wasabi’s car, while Tadashi and Hiro rode home on the moped.

It was a beautiful out, the stars shimmering in the night sky.

They arrived at the Lucky Cat Café, a few cars parked out in front, but it didn’t look too busy.

As soon as they walked in, Aunt Cass squealed and ran over to hug them all.

“My college babies!” She said excitedly, the other customers looking at them with amusement, some of them chuckling at Cass’ outburst.

They all sat down at one of the big tables towards the back of the café, Aunt Cass coming over with her writing pad, a big smile on her face.

“Alright, what do you guys wanna drink?”

A water for Wasabi (of course, since he was a super health freak), lemonade for Honey Lemon and GoGo, soda for Fred (as if he needed anymore sugar), and iced tea for Tadashi and Hiro. She left to get their drinks, the group falling into an easy conversation.

“Wasabi, you know if you drink enough water, your DNA could become infused with it. You might be the next Aquaman!” Fred babbled on about his supposed “super hero water theory”, while Wasabi tried to explain _why_ something like that wasn’t possible.

Honey Lemon and GoGo talked about possible trips to the mall, to go shopping for some new clothes for a fundraiser they planned on going to.

Hiro and Tadashi couldn’t help but smile at their friends, their hands linked discreetly under the table. Hiro had a soft blush on his face that burned a bit more whenever Tadashi looked at him.

Aunt Cass returned with their drinks, one of her employees following her, carrying platters of her hot wings and fries. The group cheered when they got their food, Fred immediately digging in, getting hot sauce all over his face.

Aunt Cass laughed at her kids, leaving glasses of milk next to them just in case.

“I’ll see you guys in a little bit, okay? Holler for me if you need anything!”

And with that Cass left to attend to the remaining customers in the café.

The friends ate in silence for a while, reveling in each other’s company. They practically jumped out of their seats when Aunt Cass started talking, rather loudly, on a microphone. Wasabi choked violently on a chicken wing, Fred clapping his back, trying his best not to laugh.

“Good evening, everyone! As you know, we like to have fun here at the café so since it is Friday,  I thought we could do a little karaoke.”

The smile on her face was sweet, but easily turned devious when she started looking at her customers.

“So, who’s first?”

The entire café went silent, someone in the front coughing awkwardly.

Aunt Cass pouted but when she turned to look at Hiro and the others, she looked downright evil.

“Ah, Tadashi! Thank you for volunteering!”

Tadashi nearly spit out his iced tea. He looked up at his aunt, puppy eyes trying desperately to persuade her to choose someone, _anyone_ else.

She tilted her head to the side, that mischievous smile still on her face.  

“You know what? It’d be _so_ much better if you boys got up and did a song for us! Come on now, don’t be shy~”

The rest of the café sighed in relief, while the boys looked absolutely terrified.

Hiro hid behind Honey and GoGo, refusing to go up and perform. Tadashi, Wasabi, and Fred groaned before getting out of their seats, going up on the small stage usually reserved for beat poetry night, dreading what song Aunt Cass would choose to torture them.

Cass happily handed her boys microphones.

“Alright boys! Your song for tonight is . . . ‘Every Little Step’ by Bobby Brown!”

She winked at the boys before walking off, starting the song on the karaoke machine.

How funny that the three of them actually **really** loved this song, and were more than happy to perform it. Of course, they had never performed it at all, especially not dancing with the right choreography, and definitely not in the privacy of the nerd lab. Nope. Not even once.

Honey Lemon and GoGo still had video evidence of the impromptu dance number.

The few first notes played and they got into formation, Wasabi ending up in front of the stage, Tadashi to his right, and Fred to his left.

_“I can’t sleep at night, I toss and turn, listenin’ for the telephone, but when I get your call I’m all choked up, can’t believe you called my home, and as a matter of fact, it blows my mind, you would even talk to me, because a girl like is a dream come true, a real life fantasy . . .”_

Aunt Cass’ jaw hung in surprise when the three of them started singing, and when they started dancing, goodness, she should’ve known they would bring the house down.

The other café goers cheered as the boys performed, dancing completely in sync to the song.

_“No matter what your friends try to tell ya, we were made to fall in love, and we will be together, any kind of weather, it’s like that, it’s like that, oh . . .”_

The three of them ended up walking off the stage to dance in front of the customers, causing them (particularly the women) to cheer louder.

Tadashi got closer to where Hiro, Honey and GoGo were, dancing and showing just for them. He looked right at Hiro when he sang the next few lines, the younger Hamada breaking out into a furious blush that made the girls giggle.

_”Every little step I take, you will be there, every little step I make, we’ll be together, yeah every little step I take, you will be there, and every little step I make, we’ll be together . . .”_


	7. Saturday, February 7th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Naturally, Tadashi and Hiro had taken up one seat, cuddled together with popcorn, soda, and a variety of other snacks (gummy bears included, of course). Likewise, GoGo and Wasabi sat in one seat (sharing nachos), Honey Lemon and Fred in another (sharing a bag of skittles). 
> 
> Tonight’s movie theme? Romance and romantic comedies, of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again for posting this so late! I had a lot of errands to run today D: But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! We're halfway there :D

**_Chapter 7: Saturday, February 7 th_ **

**_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_ **

**_You make me happy, when skies are grey,_ **

**_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you,_ **

**_Please don’t take my sunshine away._ **

[ **_You Are My Sunshine – Johnny Cash_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JcnNb7Pnmok)

**_* * *_ **

Fred playfully threw popcorn at the back of Wasabi’s head, the other teen turning around quickly doing the same.

Fred was hosting a movie night at his house, and the gang had finally settled in, comfortably seated in Fred’s custom home theatre. The chairs were red velvet and extremely soft, big enough to have hold two people.

Naturally, Tadashi and Hiro had taken up one seat, cuddled together with popcorn, soda, and a variety of other snacks (gummy bears included, of course). Likewise, GoGo and Wasabi sat in one seat (sharing nachos), Honey Lemon and Fred in another (sharing a bag of skittles).

Tonight’s movie theme? Romance and romantic comedies, of course.

“We gotta spread the love, dudes!” Fred had explained, a large grin on his face.

So, here they were, about to start the first movie. It was one the group hadn’t seen before, something called [“In Your Eyes”](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2101569/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1).

The lights in the room dimmed and the movie started, everyone focused on the large screen, munching on their snacks as the movie played.

About 35 minutes into the movie, Rebecca and Dylan were finally able to see each other, and Hiro felt a tug at his heart, a big smile on his face.

Ugh, not even that long into the movie and the feels were already coming.

Tadashi held his hand the entire time, their fingers intertwined. Tadashi ran his thumb over Hiro’s hand every now and again, shooting Hiro a loving glance when he could. He smiled when he saw how entranced Hiro was by the movie, and let go of his hand for a moment, before wrapping his arm around Hiro’s waist, bringing him closer.

Hiro blushed furiously, but happily snuggled closer into the older Hamada, leaning his head on his chest.

Another 45 minutes and the group was on the edge of their seats, all of them wondering if Dylan would be able to save Rebecca from her fate. Another 15 minutes the couple was reunited, and as they kissed, the group cheered happily, sobs coming from a very emotional Wasabi.

When the credits started to roll, Fred got up and announced a brief intermission before the next movie. The girls excused themselves to the restroom, while Fred and Wasabi ventured out to grab more snacks, leaving the Hamada brothers in their seat.

Hiro got up and readjusted himself until he was comfortably seated in Tadashi’s lap, looking at his brother with the biggest (and cutest) puppy eyes ever. Tadashi chuckled and cupped Hiro’s face with one hand, kissing him sweetly.

Hiro threw his arms around Tadashi’s neck, deepening the kiss, a bright blush on both their faces before parting.

Tadashi smiled softly at the younger Hamada, pressing his forehead against his.

Hiro’s heart was beating furiously in his chest, because good lord, he loved Tadashi so much and he knew exactly what to do to make Hiro happy.

The others came back after that, going back to their seats.

The group watched three more movies after that, [“Pride and Prejudice”](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0414387/?ref_=fn_al_tt_7), [“Beauty and the Beast”](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101414/?ref_=fn_al_tt_3), and [“Love Actually”](http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0314331/?ref_=nv_sr_1).

It was around 2 in the morning when Tadashi and Hiro decided to head home, hugging their friends goodbye.

The ride home was a quiet one, no one out on the streets at this time of night.

Tadashi parked his moped in the garage, and the two made their way upstairs, trying their best to not make any noise that would wake Aunt Cass.

Changing into their pajamas, they climbed into Tadashi’s bed together, going under the covers and holding each other close.

Tadashi ran a hand through Hiro’s messy hair, kissing him softly on the forehead.

Hiro hugged Tadashi tighter, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

When Tadashi started to sing to him, Hiro smiled softly, closing his eyes.

He quickly fell asleep to the sound of his brother’s voice.

[ _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are grey, you’ll never know dear, how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away . . .”_ ](http://tadashiruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/109392666461/xxladybugdisney-just-click-it-you-wont-regret)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so all of the movies I've listed I have seen, or at least know of the plot somewhat ha ha. "In Your Eyes" is such a lovely movie, oh goodness, if you have the chance to see it, you should! (it's on Netflix)


	8. Sunday, February 8th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tadashi slowly woke up, rays of sunshine hitting his face through the open blinds. Hiro was still asleep, cuddled into the older Hamada, hugging him in an iron tight grip.
> 
> Tadashi smiled fondly at his younger brother, and just lay there, listening to Hiro’s soft breathing."

**_Chapter 8: Sunday, February 8 th_ **

**_Unforgettable, that’s what you are,_ **

**_Unforgettable, tho’ near or far,_ **

**_Like a song of love that clings to me,_ **

**_How the thought of you does things me,_ **

**_Never before, has someone been more . . ._ **

[ **_Unforgettable – Nat King Cole & Natalie Cole_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2uRtNMFfF-g)

**_* * *_ **

Tadashi slowly woke up, rays of sunshine hitting his face through the open blinds. Hiro was still asleep, cuddled into the older Hamada, hugging him in an iron tight grip.

Tadashi smiled fondly at his younger brother, and just lay there, listening to Hiro’s soft breathing.

It was a good thing today was Sunday. They could stay in bed all day if they really wanted to. Tadashi considered going back to sleep but . . . he had some things to finish first.

He carefully unwound Hiro’s arms from his torso, and slipped out of bed quietly. Hiro mumbled incoherently, though it sounded like something along the lines of “gimme back the blanket, you bastard”. Tadashi chuckled, kissing Hiro on the forehead, the younger Hamada smiling in his sleep.

After brushing his teeth, Tadashi made his way down to the garage, stopping in the kitchen to grab some coffee and a blueberry muffin.

Once in the garage, he grabbed a box from one of the highest shelves, taking it with him as he sat down at one of the desks, taking out his materials from inside.

Music played softly in the background as Tadashi worked on his cards, his hands working carefully.

He had made a lot of progress since the last time he worked on them, and hoped that he would be able to finish up most of it before Hiro woke up.

He attached the ribbon on the edge of the card, picking it up to make sure it was positioned correctly.

He was quite proud of how it was turning out and seriously couldn’t wait to hand them out on Saturday.

_Saturday._

It would be here before he knew it.

“Meow!”

Tadashi looked down and saw Mochi sitting back on her paws, looking up at him expectedly.

“Hey there, Mochi, come here,” Tadashi said, patting his lap.

She immediately jumped into his lap and curled up into a ball, falling asleep as Tadashi along to the music as he worked.


	9. Monday, February 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hiro quirked an eyebrow, and got up from his seat, picking the box up. It wasn’t all that heavy, maybe about a pound or so.
> 
> “What’s inside?” He asked, shaking it slightly.
> 
> “Why don’t you open it and see,” Tadashi replied, his tone teasing."

**_Chapter 9: Monday, February 9 th_ **

**_Sugar pie honey bunch,_ **

**_You know that I love you,_ **

**_I can't help myself,_ **

**_I love you and nobody else._ **

**_[I Can't Help Myself (Sugar Pie Honey Bunch) - The Four Tops](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z59EVHU8MjI)_ **

**_* * *_ **

Hiro, Honey Lemon, and GoGo were lounging in the nerd lab, taking a well-deserved break after working for about 3 hours on their projects. Hiro was about to call Tadashi on his cell, when the elder Hamada walked in, carrying a present, wrapped in pink gift paper, with a silver bow on top.  

He set it down on the table in front of Hiro, smiling proudly.

Hiro quirked an eyebrow, and got up from his seat, picking the box up. It wasn’t all that heavy, maybe about a pound or so.

“What’s inside?” He asked, shaking it slightly.

“Why don’t you open it and see,” Tadashi replied, his tone teasing.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at his brother, setting the box down and opening it. At first, all he could see inside was packing paper. Removing some of it, he found a little card inside.

It was also pink, covered in silver embellishments. He opened it, cursive writing on the inside.

_You’re sweeter than all of the gummy bears in the world.~_

Hiro snorted at the cheesy line, putting the card down on the table, removing the rest of the paper from the box.

As soon as he saw what was in the box, he nearly screamed. He carefully took the sweet treat out of the box, looking at it lovingly in its plastic covering.

 _Oh my god, I can’t believe he got this for me_ , Hiro thought happily, as he hugged the red one pound gummy bear as though it were his child.

The girls broke out into giggles, Tadashi laughing too.

“So, I take it you like your first present?”

Hiro carefully put the gummy bear back in its box, and immediately tackled Tadashi, peppering kisses all over his face.

“I love it!”

 

 


	10. Tuesday, February 10th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The door to the lab opened. Hiro looked up, expecting it to be Tadashi, but instead it was Baymax. In one hand, he held a small box, another present from what Hiro could see, wrapped in deep red paper, with a twine bow.
> 
> Hiro felt excitement bubble up inside him as Baymax walked towards him.
> 
> “Tadashi asked me to give this to you, Hiro,” the marshmallow bot said, presenting Hiro the red box."

**_Chapter 10: Tuesday, February 10 th_ **

**_Always and forever,_ **

**_Each moment with you,_ **

**_Is just like a dream to me,_ **

**_That somehow came true._ **

**_And I know tomorrow,_ **

**_Will still be the same,_ **

**_'Cause we've got a life of love,_ **

**_That won't ever change . . ._ **

[ **_Always and Forever - Heatwave_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qiI42aZ5F40)

**_* * *_ **

Hiro had eaten both ears of his gummy bear child already, and was determined to finish the entire thing by Sunday.

He carefully bit into the big gummy bear, tearing off a large chunk, chewing the sweet confection while he worked on another version of his microbots.

The door to the lab opened. Hiro looked up, expecting it to be Tadashi, but instead it was Baymax. In one hand, he held a small box, another present from what Hiro could see, wrapped in deep red paper, with a twine bow.

Hiro felt excitement bubble up inside him as Baymax walked towards him.

“Tadashi asked me to give this to you, Hiro,” the marshmallow bot said, presenting Hiro the red box.

“Thank you, Baymax.”

The robot nodded before turning back around and leaving the room.

Hiro held the box in his hand, wondering what in the world Tadashi could have gotten him this time.

He undid the twine bow, removed the red paper, and found a black jewelry box hidden beneath it.

He hesitated a moment before opening it. 

He gasped, his eyes widening at the unexpected gift.

It was a silver chain-linked bracelet (extremely expensive from the looks of it).

Hiro took it out of the box, at a complete loss for words.

“I can’t believe him,” he muttered to himself as he looked the bracelet over.

_It was absolutely beautiful._

As he turned it over, he found a small inscription on one of the links.

_I'm yours._

Hiro slipped it on, staring at it. He didn’t even realize that he had started crying until he saw a tear drop fall on his hand.

He wiped the tears away, chuckling softly.

He looked back in the black box and found a small piece of paper.

Removing it from the box, he found that it was another note, once again written in neat cursive.

_Always and forever, my love._

 


	11. Wednesday, February 11th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "“Hiro, the gummy bear isn’t going anywhere, you don’t have to eat him all at one time.”
> 
> “I’m gonna finish him by Sunday, you just watch and see!”
> 
> And now here he was in bed, quite miserable."

**_Chapter 11: Wednesday, February 11 th_ **

**_Put your head on my shoulder,_ **

**_Hold me in your arms, baby,_ **

**_Squeeze me oh so tight,_ **

**_Show me, that you love me too._ **

[ **_Put Your Head On My Shoulder – Paul Anka_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY4uxdAt4-M)

**_* * *_ **

The gummy bear child’s head was now completely gone, along with one of its arms, though it seemed its parent was paying the price for the cruelty he inflicted on his sweet child.

Hiro lay in his bed, groaning pathetically as he clutched his stomach, the familiar pain of a stomach ache too much to bear (no pun intended).

Tadashi scolded him, but couldn’t help laughing at the younger Hamada’s predicament.

“Hiro, the gummy bear isn’t going anywhere, you don’t have to eat him all at one time.”

“I’m gonna finish him by Sunday, you just watch and see!”

And now here he was in bed, quite miserable.

Tadashi would be coming home from school any minute now, so Hiro tried to take a nap to pass the time, waiting for the pain to subside.

When he woke up, the fresh smell of flowers flooded his senses. There was a small vase on his computer desk, containing [a bouquet of red, pink, and white carnations](http://decoration0.com/pics/4264a08a832eaca425a74926f3082eeb.jpg).

Hiro grinned happily at the bouquet, yet another gift from Tadashi.

Said older brother walked in with a mug of hot tea, his eyes softening when he saw that Hiro was awake.

He set the mug down on the desk, sitting down next to Hiro, his hand reaching up to stroke his cheek. Hiro’s face went aflame from the touch, his heart beating a little too fast.

“How are you feeling?” Tadashi asked, kissing Hiro lightly on the cheek.

Hiro blushed even harder (if it was even possible). “I-I’m fine. It still hurts, but not as much now.”

Tadashi grabbed the mug and gave it to Hiro.

Hiro took a small sip from the mug, the hot liquid running down his throat pleasantly.

Yes, this would work just fine for this stupid stomach ache.

He looked at Tadashi lovingly, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

“Thank you, Tadashi.”

Tadashi’s eyes lit up, going in for another kiss that Hiro enthusiastically returned.

“Anytime, bonehead.”

 

****


	12. Thursday, February 12th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah, he was excited for tomorrow.
> 
> And Saturday.
> 
> He could already feel his face heating up just thinking about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY APOLOGIES I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT UPLOADING THIS CHAPTER ;A; School's been keeping me busy, forgive me! I promise to upload Friday's chapter soon! Perhaps along with Saturday's chapter as well. Enjoy this one! My apologies once again, dear reader~

**_Chapter 12: Thursday, February 12 th_ **

**_And it’s your flawless soul, that bleeds my stone,_ **

**_And when you’re loving me, I’m loving you,_ **

**_And that’s when we’ve got it goin’ on._ **

[ **_Loving You – Paolo Nutini_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn6k1rj58nw)

**_* * *_ **

Tadashi pumped his fist in the air, silently cheering after _finally_ finishing the cards. They looked perfect, and he was oh so pleased with himself. It was already pretty late, and Hiro was probably waiting for him to come to bed.

He placed the now finished cards into their brown envelopes, packing them back neatly into the box. He stood on his tip toes to put the box on the shelf.

He stretched, tired but very happy.

He turned the lights off in the garage and made his way up the stairs, wanting nothing more than to just crash into bed and cuddle with Hiro.

He still had a lot to do in the morning. It was a good thing he had wrapped everyone’s gifts beforehand, and the flowers were set to arrive on time as well.

Ah, he was excited for tomorrow.

_And Saturday._

He could already feel his face heating up just thinking about it.

The door to the room was slightly ajar, a stream of light spilling out.

He walked in, smiling softly when he saw Hiro fast asleep, an open comic book on his chest.

He carefully took the book off of Hiro’s sleeping form, putting it on the computer desk, before turning off the light.

He slipped under the covers, snuggling right up against his brother, breathing in the sweet scent that was pure _Hiro_.

Hiro immediately cuddled into Tadashi’s warmth, wrapping his arms around Tadashi’s torso.

“ ‘Night, Dashi,” Hiro mumbled sleepily.

“Goodnight, Hiro.”

The younger Hamada smiled, and soon resumed sleeping, his even breathing and steady heartbeat a lullaby to Tadashi’s ears.

He kissed the top of Hiro’s head, holding his close, and let his eyes slip shut.

“I love you.”

 


	13. Friday, February 13th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro watched as the others embraced Tadashi in a group hug. He felt a bit left out, until Honey Lemon gestured for him to join the hug. He happily jumped off the couch and joined the group hug, warmth and love spreading through his body in waves.
> 
> When they parted, Tadashi leaned in to give them all kisses on the cheeks, Hiro doing the same afterwards.
> 
> GoGo still had a blush on her face, though a small smile was there too.
> 
> “Honestly, you Hamadas are gonna be the death of me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, dear reader, I apologize for uploading this chapter so late! I hope you'll forgive, one more chapter today! I promise <3 Enjoy~ (note: I apologize if there are some mistakes, if there are any extreme mistakes, spelling, grammar, etc. please let me know!)

 

**_Chapter 13: Friday, February 13 th_ **

**_I won’t let these little things slip out of my mouth,_ **

**_But if I do,_ **

**_It’s you,_ **

**_Oh, it’s you they add up to,_ **

**_I’m in love with you,_ **

**_And all these little things._ **

[ **_Little Things – One Direction_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6wBzR7zhA0g)

**_* * *_ **

Hiro woke up once again to the smell of food, but this time the scent was sweet, the aroma pleasing. He realized that someone was baking something, **again** , at the ass crack of dawn, since it was 5 in the morning.

He groaned when he realized that Tadashi was up baking, something sweet for sure. Hiro considered going back to sleep, but Tadashi probably needed his help . . . and knowing that nerd, he wouldn’t want to ask.

He got up, yawning loudly, going into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, since it looked like he wouldn’t be going back to bed anytime soon.

He walked into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the amount of baked goods that Tadashi had made.

_What time did he wake up?_

Tadashi was busy decorating some cupcakes when he noticed Hiro. He smiled brighter than the sun, despite the fact that it was **way too early.**

“Morning Hiro! Sorry, I didn’t know you were gonna be up so early, I didn’t make any breakfast yet! Give me a minute and I’ll make you something!”

Hiro couldn’t help but chuckle at his brother, shaking his head. He walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek, watching in amusement as a blush dusted the older Hamada’s cheeks.

“I came down here to help you, nerd. But it looks like you’re almost done,” he gestured to the various pastries in the different colored boxes on the counter, “Do you need me to do anything?”

Tadashi smiled gratefully, but shook his head.

“Nah, I just need to finish decorating these cupcakes.”

He bit his lip for a moment.

“But could you, uh, keep me company until I finish?”

Hiro laughed and kissed Tadashi again, because he was being too cute for his own good.

Hiro watched Tadashi silently as he pipetted frosting onto the cupcakes, of course making rose petals.

_Nerd._

After frosting about 10 of the sweet treats, he put them in another pastry box, arranging them neatly.

Tadashi washed any dirty utensils and dishes he had used, while Hiro dried them and put them away.

“Now, what would you like for breakfast?”

Hiro snorted. Of course Tadashi would still want to make him breakfast.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll grab a bagel or something from the café.”

“Are you sure?” Tadashi asked, with an adorable pout on his face.

“Yeah, Dashi, it’s fine.”

Hiro smiled affectionately at his brother, walking closer to give him a hug.

Tadashi immediately wrapped his arms around Hiro, his chin resting on Hiro’s head. They stayed like that for a while, content in each other’s arms.

Tadashi smelled so _sweet_ , like vanilla and sugar, making Hiro burrow his face into Tadashi’s chest even more.

The older Hamada chuckled, running one of his hands through Hiro’s messy hair.

“Want to go take a nap?”

Hiro looked up at him and nodded vigorously, making Tadashi chuckle again.

They went to the couch, and cuddled close together. Tadashi set his phone alarm to wake them up at 9.

Shortly after, they fell asleep.

~*~*~*~

“Bye boys! Have a good day at school, love you!”

“Love you too!”

Tadashi and Hiro took Aunt Cass’ truck to school, all of the baked goods in the back, along with whatever else Tadashi decided to bring.

Arriving in no time to SFIT, the brothers grabbed the wrapped gifts first, taking them into the lab, before going back to get the pastry boxes.

The lab was empty, the Nerd Crew probably on their way soon.

Tadashi was zipping about the lab, putting certain boxes in certain areas of the lab, a brown envelope on top of them.

Hiro watched him work, amused but also curious as to what were in the wrapped boxes.

He knew they were presents for the others, but what exactly did Tadashi get them?

Tadashi’s cell buzzed in his pocket, and he disappeared out of the lab for a moment, coming back in with an armful of flowers, four different colored bouquets. He placed them in their rightful places, and finally retired to the couch, letting out a sigh of relief.

Hiro plopped down next to him, the two sitting in a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, they heard chatter from outside the lab. Their friends walked in, Fred explaining some comic book theory with gusto, the others shaking their heads and laughing.

They noticed the Hamada brothers on the couch, Fred the first to run over to the couch and jump on the two, knocking the breath right out of them.

“Hi, Fred,” Hiro wheezed, patting the blond on his back.

“Morning, dude!”

Tadashi looked at Fred with such warmth in his eyes, that even the normally outgoing blond blushed a bit, quickly (though a bit clumsily) getting off the Hamadas to stand up.

Before he could open his mouth to say something else, Honey Lemon squealed.

“Oh my gosh, Tadashi!!! Freddie come over here!”

Fred and Hiro looked at each other, wondering what could have made Honey make such a sound. Fred walked over to Honey’s side of the lab, when Wasabi made the weirdest noise known to man. It sounded like a scream and yelp and gasp all at the same time.

GoGo came storming in, a furious blush on her normally composed face.

Tadashi smile at her innocently. She walked over to him, and punched him _hard_ in his right arm.

“Ow! GoGo,” Tadashi whined, rubbing his arm.

The blush was still on her face, and it looked like she was about to punch him again, but she pulled him to his feet, and hugged him.

“You’re something else, you know that, Hamada?” she muttered softly, letting Tadashi go.

Now Tadashi was blushing madly, a soft smile on his face, and then Fred let out a scream, but this was definitely a scream of pure and utter happiness.

Hiro watched this all transpire with a grin on his face.

Fred came back out, followed by Honey Lemon and Wasabi, and immediately glomped Tadashi, spinning him around in a circle.

“Tadashi, you’re the best! Thank you so much!”

Fred kissed the other teen enthusiastically on the cheek, Tadashi’s face the color of a tomato, but he certainly looked pleased with himself.

Okay, now the curiosity was getting to Hiro.

Fred let go of Tadashi, a smile on his face stretching ear to ear.

Tadashi looked around at his friends, a shy smile on his face.

“I know it’s a bit early, but . . . Happy Valentine’s Day, you guys.”

Hiro watched as the others embraced Tadashi in a group hug. He felt a bit left out, until Honey Lemon gestured for him to join the hug. He happily jumped off the couch and joined the group hug, warmth and love spreading through his body in waves.

When they parted, Tadashi leaned in to give them all kisses on the cheeks, Hiro doing the same afterwards.

GoGo still had a blush on her face, though a small smile was there too.

“Honestly, you Hamadas are gonna be the death of me.”

After another few minutes of talking and more hugging, they each went about their business, Hiro and Tadashi going into their shared lab.

“What on earth did you get them?” Hiro asked.

Tadashi chuckled, and shook his finger.

“I’ll tell you another time, let’s keep it a secret for now.”

Hiro quirked an eyebrow at the strange response, but left it at that.

Tadashi went to the desk to get something from his satchel, turning around slowly, hiding whatever it was behind his back.

He suddenly looked shy, his eyes drifting down.

“I have something for you,” he muttered, prompting Hiro to walk up closer to him. Once Hiro was in front of him, he carefully revealed a large red heart shaped box of chocolates.

Hiro blushed deeply and laughed. _Of course._

He took the heart, and leaned in to kiss his silly older brother on the lips.


	14. Saturday, February 14th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pressed a sweet kiss to Tadashi’s lips.
> 
> “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dashi.”
> 
> The older Hamada smiled and held Hiro close, their hearts beating in sync.
> 
> “Happy Valentine’s Day, Hiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THAT I WASN'T ABLE TO UPLOAD THIS EARLIER. UGH I FEEL TERRIBLE D: I've had some family issues today, and I just couldn't deal with some things but I pushed through so here's the final chapter! A BIG THANK YOU TO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL READERS. I seriously couldn't believe the response I got to this fic, and being able to see that response has made me so incredibly happy. I love you guys so much, seriously. So, please enjoy this last chapter.  
> And Happy Valentine's Day <3

**_Chapter 14: Saturday, February 14 th_ **

**_So honey now,_ **

**_Take me into your loving arms,_ **

**_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart,_ **

**_I’m thinking out loud,_ **

**_That maybe we found love right where we are._ **

[ **_Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran_ ** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WpyfrixXBqU)

**_* * *_ **

Aunt Cass spun around again, showing off her black lace dress to her nephews, wanting an opinion on how she looked. The boys gaped at her, absolutely blown away by just how beautiful their aunt was.

“Aunt Cass, you look . . .” Hiro trailed off, still in disbelief that his aunt could even look like _this._

“Perfect,” Tadashi finished, walking forward to give her a hug.

“Awww, thank you boys,” she replied, a slight blush on her cheeks, “Well, I’m gonna get going now, okay?”

Tadashi helped her into her coat, while Hiro grabbed her purse.

“Have a good night, don’t wait up!” She winked at her boys, giving them kisses on the cheek, waving to them as she walked out the café door to join her friends in their car.

Tadashi closed up shop, turning off the lights in the café. He and Hiro ventured up the stairs to get started on dinner.

They both had a long day, helping Aunt Cass out in the café. Tadashi managed to shower before Aunt Cass left, but Hiro was still a bit filthy.  

“Hiro, why don’t you go take a shower, and I’ll get started on things, okay?”

Hiro nodded, and made his way upstairs to freshen himself up.

After putting on some clean clothes, he walked back downstairs, expecting Tadashi to still be at the stove cooking.

However, the lights in the kitchen were off. Yet, there was a strange flickering light coming from some unknown source.

“Tadashi, what . . .”

Tadashi flipped the light switch on, and Hiro gasped in surprise when he saw what was prepared in front of him.

A large bouquet of roses was placed on the counter, a red heart-shaped balloon hanging from the vase, the cursive letters spelling out _be mine_.

There were also plates of Hiro’s favorite dishes arranged on the counter, while a beautifully decorated chocolate cake sat at the end.

Hiro seriously couldn’t speak, because honestly, what could he say? Everything was _beautiful_ , and god Tadashi was perfect, and he loved him so much, and why did this nerd do all of this, and –

Hiro was brought out of his thoughts when he felt hands grab his waist. Tadashi pulled him flush against him, kissing him sweetly.

Hiro felt his face warm up, and closed his eyes, prompting Tadashi to deepen the kiss.

When they parted, Hiro was breathless, his heart hammering in his chest. He opened his eyes and saw his love looking at him with loving eyes.

Tadashi pressed his forehead against Hiro’s, a lovely smile gracing his lips.

“You ready to eat?”

Hiro still could not speak, and could only nod. Tadashi chuckled, and guided him towards the food, sitting down next to him on one of the stools.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Hiro actually caught Tadashi staring at him at one point, a blush on the elder’s face when he had been noticed.

The food was absolutely delicious, and the cake . . . oh my god, Hiro wanted to cry from how _good_ it was.

The dishes were put into the sink, and Tadashi held Hiro’s hand as they went upstairs into their bedroom.

And of course, the surprises didn’t stop there.

Tadashi guided Hiro to his bed, having him sit down before grabbing his guitar from the corner.

Tadashi sat down next to him, lovingly looking at him, before starting to play.

_“When your legs don’t work like they used to before, and I can’t sweep you off of your feet, will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”_

Hiro’s heart skipped a beat, _oh no not this song, this **song** , oh god Tadashi, I love you, I love you, I love you._

_“And, darling, I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70, and, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 and I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious way, maybe just the touch of a hand, well, me – I fall in love with you every single day, and I just wanna tell you I am . . .”_

Hiro felt his eyes water up, tears threatening to spill over. Tadashi sang softly, but with _so much_ love Hiro’s heart was about to give out.

_“So honey now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart, I’m thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are . . .”_

When Hiro thought of what other couples did in all those romance movies, simply **nothing** could compare to this moment, absolutely nothing. Hiro had given his heart, body, and soul to this wonderful man, this man he was proud to call his brother and his lover.

_“When my hair’s all but gone, and my memory fades, and the crowds don’t remember my name, when my hands don’t play the strings the same way, I know you will still love me the same, ‘cause honey your soul could never grow old, it’s evergreen, and, baby, your smile’s forever in my mind and memory, I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it’s all part of a plan, well, I’ll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you’ll understand . . .”_

Hiro could only hope that he could make Tadashi feel the same way Tadashi made him feel. Would his present be enough? He really hoped so.

_“But, baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, place your head on my beating heart, thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are . . .”_

_“So baby now, take me into your loving arms, kiss me uner the light of a thousand stars, oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart, I’m thinking out loud, that maybe we found love right where we are, oh, baby, we found love right where we are, and we found love right we are.”_

Tadashi finished the song with a flourish, letting the last few notes of his guitar ring. He looked over to Hiro, and saw that his younger brother was crying, tears running down his sweet cheeks.

“Oh, Hiro, what’s wrong baby?” Tadashi put his guitar down, pulling his love into his arms, stroking his back as he sobbed, his small form shaking.

“I-I . . . y-you’re just, so perfect, and god I love you s-so much, and I can’t believe you’re mine,” the younger Hamada managed to croak out, burying his head into Tadashi’s chest.

“Hiro,” Tadashi took hold of his chin and tilted his face until he was looking at him, “I love you.”

He kissed him softly on the forehead, on his cheeks, on his nose, and finally meeting his lips.

“I love you,” he whispered softly against Hiro’s lips, kissing him again and again until the younger boy stopped crying.

Those big doe eyes looked back at him, with such love it made Tadashi’s heart clench.

“I have loved you since the moment I first saw you, and I will continue to love you until the end of my days, forever and always.”

Hiro nearly started crying again, but instead wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck, kissing him once more.

After he had calmed down, he moved to get out of Tadashi’s embrace, quickly walking over to his side of the room to retrieve something.

He came back, holding an envelope that seemed quite thick. It was a crème colored envelope, made of good material, and it was enclosed with a red wax seal.

Hiro moved to sit in Tadashi’s lap, the older Hamada happily holding him.

Hiro hesitated for a moment, before presenting the envelope to Tadashi.  _Ah, a love letter._

“I’m sorry I . . . didn’t know what to get you, but I hope this will be enough.”

Hiro wrapped his arms around Tadashi’s neck again, pressing his forehead against Tadashi’s.

“I, I know I don’t say this enough, but I love you, I love you so much, Tadashi, and I seriously don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He bit his lip, taking a moment before continuing, “You’re everything to me, Tadashi. Everything. And I couldn’t be happier.”

He pressed a sweet kiss to Tadashi’s lips.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Dashi.”

The older Hamada smiled and held Hiro close, their hearts beating in sync.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Hiro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so that's the end, my dear reader! Thank you for sticking with me through this entire fic, I hope I didn't do too bad. It's been great to write again, so hopefully I can improve more so that I can make better fics! If you have any comments/criticisms, please share them with me! And seriously, I love you all with all my heart, thank you so much for taking the time to read this <3 I may/may not upload a new fic in the next week or so, we shall see how things go, but until then, my dear reader :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and that's the end! I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, please let me know how I'm doing with my writing! And if you'd like to, leave some suggestions/ideas that you'd like to see in later chapters! Once again, thank you for reading! Until tomorrow~


End file.
